howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the . Please refer to the below rules about editing on here. #When making pages, please make sure that they are about things related to the franchise and/or books. #Always fill a new page you create with the correct information, proper infobox (if needed), and proper categories. #When putting a word or sentence directly on the next line below a following word, please use ' ' instead of ' ' to separate them. #Do not make walls of text. Please separate paragraphs every 10-20 lines. #Please italicize the titles of movies, seasons, novels, and graphic novels. Put "double quotation marks" around episode, comic, and song titles. #When dividing a page into seperate pages for the books and the franchise, make the original page the books page and the new one the franchise page, because the books came first. Then ask a bureaucrat, an administrator, or a content moderator to remove the redirect. #When adding an infobox to a page, only SourceEditor is allowed. For a list of good and bad examples of infoboxes, take a look here. ##All sections of the infobox must be in order of what shows up first from the top to the bottom. Every infobox used on this wiki has the coding set up in the order it has to be place on the pages on it's template page. For example: on the Dragon Infobox, there is a heading called Coding and under that is the code for that infobox, in the order it should be used on a page. Copy and paste that coding onto a page and add the information from there. When VisualEditor is used to add infoboxes to articles, the sections don't end up in the right place usually. ##Please do not clutter the infoboxes. That once again means no VisualEditor for adding infoboxes. Please set infoboxes as explained above^, or please just don't add them at all. Leaving them straight out on the editing screens makes it easier for us to find what we want to add/remove/change. When VisualEditor is used, the sections end up cluttered together. #If you would like a section to be added to an infobox, please contact an admin about it, or if you've already added a section, at least let an admin know. And when you add sections to an infobox, please add it to the coding both what you would copy and paste from under the Coding header and in the example infobox below in the order you placed it in. #When adding an image to an infobox always make sure to put in |Image = ', just place the name of the image and .whatever after it. For example, to put ' ' onto an infobox, just put it like this: '|Image = Toothless!!!!!!!!!1.jpg. #Please make all text in parentheses small, unless it's part of a quote. You can make text small by typing this (example). #Any new page that's created must have at least one relevant category added to it. #Please do not add/create the same categories that have already been created. #If you create a category, please capitalize every word of what you titled it. #All images must be titled exactly what they are, and preferably where they're from. Please do not just upload images with useless titles. This also means do not title images with a random configuration of numbers or letters. #All images uploaded must be in HD, if possible. #Images must not have black bars above and below the picture. #No pornographic images. They will be deleted immediately and you will be warned/blocked. #Galleries are only to be created when there are at least more than 20 images on a page under the Gallery section. #When you create a Gallery page, must be placed at the very top of the page, and make headers for each movie, series, or book that a character has appeared in. #Make sure to always add the category Gallery and ' Gallery' to a gallery page. #If the Gallery page you're creating is for a page with an infobox, it'll have a Gallery section at the bottom of the infobox template on the editing screen, and please make sure to add a picture, a different one from the picture on the infobox itself, to create a direct link from the page to its gallery. For pages that don't have infoboxes, please create a Gallery header on the page that the Gallery page is for and use the template below it. #Use credible sources for any information added. #Please do not use internal 's. They're for external uses only. That means do not create references to pages on this wiki. #References should be cited in APA format, like a bibliography. The APA format is as shown below, editable fields are in blue. ##'Books: Last Name of Author, First name. (Year of Publication). Title of Book. Location: Publisher. ##'Newspaper Articles:' Last Name of Author or Journalist, First Name. Title of Article. (Date Published - Year, Month Day). Title of newspaper, page number. ##'Online News Articles or Webpages:'Last Name of Author or Journalist, First Name. (Date Published - Year, Month Day or n.d. if no date available). Title of page/article. Title of site. Retrieved (Date Retrieved - Month Day, Year). ##'Website Main Pages:' Site Name. (Date Retrieved - Year, Month Day). ##'Interviews:' Last name of interviewer, First name. (Year). Title of Interview. transcript if available. Retrieved (Date Retrieved - Month Day, Year). ##'YouTube Videos:' Title of Video. (Date Posted - Year, Month Day). YouTube. ##'Social Media:' "Name of Thread/Text in Post". (Date Posted - Year, Month Day). Site Name. #All references cited that were retrieved online should have be linked directly to the webpage. #Excessive use of information from another wikia should not have any references, instead, a Creative Commons Licensed template like this should be added below the reference list. If the template for a particular wiki does not exist, inform a bureaucrat, an administrator, or a content moderator. #Examples of good and bad reference citations can be here. #Please put equal signs next to each other on each side of the words to create headings. ##Eg. Example Heading produces what you see at this page. ##When creating headings, do not put spaces after the equal signs. The Administrators and Bureaucrats reserve the right to: #'Add new rules as well as change pre-existing rules.' #'Warp Rules as need be, so all wrongful acts are punishable.' #'Change lengths of blocks/bans.' By editing this wikia you agree to follow all of the rules listed and to behave in a reasonable and respectful manner. Please report any rule breakers to the . Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:How to Train Your Dragon Wiki